


How Cake Saved the Galaxy

by Sapharen



Series: Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Ending [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Ending, Empire, Other, Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS* If you haven't played through the Shadow of Revan campaign on swtor and don't want to be spoiled, don't read.</p><p>Okay... well, the summary is basically the entire story but this is an alternate ending for the end of Shadow of Revan and the beginning  of Knights of the Fallen Empire. I created this alternate ending because I had already made stories for my sith lord that didn't fit with swtor's timeline. Cake Saved the Galaxy is generalized so that if you want to make stories within it's timeline, using your own characters, you can. I will post my stories as well, so I hope you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Cake Saved the Galaxy

 Vitiate, the Emperor of the Sith Empire, had just consumed all life on Ziost and was ready to consume the life of those who stood before him. The best of both the Empire and the Republic, stood their ground, staring straight into the face of death itself. “Any last words, mortals?” Vitiate asked, not expecting a reply. However, Vitiate’s own Wrath stepped forward and held up a tray with a cake on it. “Wouldn’t you rather eat this?” Wrath asked. There was a long moment of silence before Vitiate responded. “What… is that?” He asked. “A cake.” Wrath explained. Vitiate, using one of the many soldiers he was possessing, took a bite out of the cake. “I…” Vitiate paused, taking a moment to lick his lips. “Will not consume all life… If you give me more cake.” He said. Everyone was dumbfounded, yet somewhat relieved. Vowrawn stepped forward and bowed. “Come, our master, I will have my men bake some cakes of your choosing.” Vowrawn said. Vitiate agreed to go with Vowrawn but paused and turned back to look at the group of people. “Before I go, is there anything I could do for you guys? I find it only fair, since you gave me this wonderful thing.” Vitiate said. Darth Marr stepped forward. “Could you teach me how to be immortal, then?” Marr asked. Vitiate nodded. “Meet me on Korriban; I will show you.”

And that was how cake saved the galaxy and how Darth Marr became immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> When Vitiate takes a bite of the cake, I always imagined him speaking in Hermaeus Mora's voice. I don't know why, but it always made me giggle.


End file.
